


Freedom  in the Eyes of Another [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Eyes, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Violence, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wave Mission is a failure. Team Seven is captured. Sasuke is gone. Kakashi is next.</p><p>Sakura has no choice but to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom  in the Eyes of Another [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedom in the Eyes of Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236240) by [Oroburos69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Freedom/Freedom%20in%20the%20Eyes%20of%20Another%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 31:12 | 28.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Freedom/Freedom%20in%20the%20Eyes%20of%20Another%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 34:13 | 31.5 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Freedom/Freedom%20in%20the%20Eyes%20of%20Another%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 31:32 | 29.1 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Freedom/Freedom%20in%20the%20Eyes%20of%20Another%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 41:24 | 38.1 MB  
[Chapter 5](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Freedom/Freedom%20in%20the%20Eyes%20of%20Another%20Chapter%205.mp3) | 46:06 | 42.4 MB  
[Chapter 6](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Freedom/Freedom%20in%20the%20Eyes%20of%20Another%20Chapter%206.mp3) | 12:26 | 11.6 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Freedom%20in%20the%20Eyes%20of%20Another.m4b) | 3:16:51 | 89.4 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/freedom-in-eyes-of-another) |  |   
  
### Music

_Wind_ by Akeboshi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
